Episode 1807 (12th October 1993)
Plot Zoe makes a quick exit in the morning as she finds Frank and Ruth having breakfast together. Carol is puzzled as Lorraine insists on hurriedly buying a copy of the Hotten Courier. Frank offers to take Ruth into Harrogate and show her round some of the clothes shops he used to visit with Kim. Ruth reminds him that she's not Kim and can make her own choices. Lynn takes delight in stringing out time for consideration of Chris' offer. She tells him she will give him a decision after she's spoken to her accountant and solicitor. Zoe congratulates Sarah on her pregnancy. Jack admits he mentioned it to Frank. Carol is eager for Alan to see a copy of the Hotten Courier but he is distracted with preparations for Sgt MacArthur's party. He finally sees the caricature of himself in the paper and is pleased. Archie is getting ready for the court hearing. He has been advised to plead guilty. Zoe tells him the poetry evening was a nightmare as she was so nervous. She informs him that she snapped at a woman. Frank tries to persuade Ruth to join him in Whitby for dinner but she refuses. He's hurt when she tells him she's going back to London next week. She explains that she doesn't want to go through the pain of getting involved with him again and having to split up for a second time. She adds that she thinks he's still shaken up by his divorce and believes him to still be in love with Kim. They agree to remain friends. Sarah assures Viv that Scott wouldn't have been in any real danger with Seth. Donna meets with Robert after school. He takes her round the farm and she falls in a cow pat. Alan has enjoyed showing off his caricature to Ernie Shuttleworth. Lynn enjoys keeping Chris waiting for her decision. She tells him that her accountant has informed her that he's overvaluing his shares. Rachel asks Jayesh to stay the night. Lynn wants Chris' shares for £15,000 rather than £30,000. He insists he needs the exact amount as he's setting up a new business. She declines. He calls her a bitch for stringing him along and walks out. Cast Regular cast *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Lorraine Nelson - Nicola Strong *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Donna Windsor - Sophie Jeffrey *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Alice Bates - Kimberley Hewitt (uncredited) *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Jayesh Parmar - John Leary *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Mark Hughes - Craig McKay Guest cast *Ruth Jamieson - Coral Atkins Locations *Home Farm - Kitchen, dining room, sitting room and garden *Village Store & Post Office - Shop interior and backroom *Whiteley's Farm - Exterior and farmhouse interior *Emmerdale Farm - Yard *The Woolpack - Public bar *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Rachel Hughes' flat in Leeds Notes *Craig McKay is incorrectly credited as playing 'Craig Hughes' in this episode. Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes